Finally Home Sweet Home
by Steve Roger's Wife
Summary: Asia Queens life has always be upside down. But will Bruce Wayne be able to finally turn it right side up.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy please don't leave. I don't want to stay here with her." Robert Queen looked down at his seven year old daughter. Her blue eyes looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and had her lower lip poked out.

She had light brown skin and slick black hair that was spiral curled and into a ponytail. He bent down and hugged her. "I'll be back at five. Mom's not bad she loves you. Right Moira?" Moira forced a smile on her face.

"Of course. Me Thea and Asia can go to the park. You love the park Asia." Robert felt her arms tightened around his neck and she pushed her face harder into his coat.

"Come on Asia." He pulled her arms from around his neck and kissed her on the forehead and left leaving her there starring at the door.

"Go to your room." Asia looked at Moira. She had a scowl on her face and looked down at her with pure disgust. Asia sighed and walked to her room sitting on her bean bag and looking at the wall.

The room was red gold but in that certain spot it was black like a fire had started right there. She held her hand up right producing a small flame that soon sputtered out. Her eyebrows kitted together in frustration as she tried to get it back.

"What the hell did I tell you about this!?" Asia was turned around abruptly to face Moira. "This is a curse and you're playing with it like it's a gift. You're a disgrace to your father." Asia starred at her with horror written over her face. She was fighting to keep tears from going down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Moira seemed not to hear her and just snatched her hand turning it over. It was blistering red and when she touched it she yelled.

"Shit!" Asia yanked her hand away. "What is wrong with you. Stay in your room till your father gets home!" Asia watched as she left slamming the door and hearing it lock.

Asia looked out her widow it was a sunny day. She looked back at the door and the window. Deciding it was better anywhere else than here. She opened the window climbing onto the ledge and slid down the drain pipe.

"Clark don't go to far now." Clark nodded at his mom as he ran through the field with Hank. The red cape flowing in the wind.

"He's alright Martha." Martha turned to Johnathan and smiled while she hung some clothes on the line.

Asia pedaled as fast as she could. She stopped and fell on the soft grass surrounding her and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She opened her eyes hearing another voice she saw a young boy around her age with blue eyes and black hair. She moved back startled.

"Who are you?" He smiled and extended his head to help her up which she hesitantly took.

"Ouch!" He yanked his hand away and she saw him look at it blistering red.

"I'm so sorry." He looked at her hand which held a small ball of fire.

"You can do it too?" She looked up at him not understanding. He looked down at the ground and lasers came out his eyes scorching the ground. "I'm also stronger than others, but my parents told me not to show anyone. The other kids think I'm weird." His eyes lowered until she gripped his hand squeezing it a little.

"I think your cool. We all have to have something that makes us stand out." He smiled and took his red cloth off his neck and tied it around hers.

"Want to play with me?" She nodded and they ran around in the field and soon his dog came and played with them.

"Clark! Come on it's time for supper!" The sky was becoming dark as Martha made her way to where her son ran out in the field with the dog. She had a laundry basket with lines folded in it and dropped it when she saw what was in the field.

"That's my mom. She's very nice here I'll introduce you." Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her to where his mom was picking up the lines. "Mom this is my friend Asia." Martha looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Sweetie do you have a last name?" Asia nodded with a large smile on her face. "Can you tell me?" Asia shook her head while Martha laughed. "Well Clark how bout your friend stays for supper?" Clark nodded eagerly and took hold of Asia's hand running with her to the house.

"Hi dad!" Clark pulled Asia through the house and to the kitchen to sit down. John moved out the way of his son and his friend.

"Martha?" Martha came in the house and patted her husband on the chest.

"He's found a friend John and he's not letting go. So I told him she could stay for supper." He nodded and took the laundry basket from her and they both made their way to the kitchen to see Clark and Asia laughing.

"So Asia where do you live?" Asia put her fork down and looked at Mr. Kent.

"In Starling City." He coughed and drunk his water.

"You made your way all the way here before anyone saw you or caught you?" Martha asked her while she took up the plate. Asia nodded and Martha dismissed the two so they could play.

"A five year old girl ran away not from home but a city to another. I'm calling the police." John said as he made his way to pick the phone up.

 _Ring!_ "I'll get it." John nodded at his wife. She opened the door to see a black limo parked in front of the house and a man dressed in a grey pinstriped suite with brown hair.

"I think you guys have my daughter." Martha moved so the man could come in.

"Martha Kent." The man stuck his hand out and she took it shaking it.

"Robert Queen. I'm sorry for the situation she's an adventurer. I was at work at a meeting and she was in the care of my wife and when I got home she wasn't there." Martha shook her head.

"It's fine she's a very polite little girl and she's made friends with my son Clark." John made his way into the hallway. "This is my husband Johnathon. John this is Mr. Queen." Mr. Queen again stuck out his hand and John took it.

"Please call me Robert. Again I apologize for all this up roar. We will never bother you again." Clark and Asia ran through and Asia ran into her dad's arms.

"Daddy!" He picked her up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Is Asia leaving?" Clark asked from his place behind his mom's pants.

"Yes sweetie Asia has to go home now." Clark folded his arms over his chest and pouted. Asia climbed out her dad's arms and whispered into Clark's ear making him cheer up immediately.

"Bye Clark!" Asia waved at him from the Limo window and he waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters DC does but I do own Asia. Leave all your thoughts.

"You can't always run from things you don't like Asia." Asia didn't respond to her father as she looked out the window. "How'd you even get this far before someone saw you?"

"I rode my bike and didn't stop till I was in an empty field. That I thought no one was in." Robert looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Why don't you like home?" She looked down at her feet. Not noticing the liquor in the limo freezing.

"I like home. I love you and Bubba. But it just doesn't fill like home." Robert looked at the bottles of liquor seeing them with ice on it. He sighed and took her hands in his rubbing them together.

"It's going to get better I promise ok. We've just got to wait it out. Thea and Moira love you know that." Asia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "We're in this together right kiddo?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Through it all." He smiled as they came to the front of the house.

"Asia! Thank God your ok. I had everyone looking for you!" Moira captured Asia into a hug squeezing her. "Don't ever sneak out like that and have me look bad again." Her breath sent shivers down Asia's spine as she whispered harshly into her ear.

Asia pulled away from Moira seeing a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sis, where you been!" Asia looked past Moira seeing Oliver a smile came to her face and she ran to him as he meet her with a big hug.

Robert smiled at his kids, and looked at his wife who came by his side and kissed his cheek. "How was your day sweetie?"

He frowned as he sat his brief case down. "Considering I came home to find one of my daughters missing I'd say eventful. Moira she got all the way to Smallville. She's seven!" Moira nodded as she handed him a glass with whiskey in it.

"Well it's not like she exactly tries to spend time with anyone other than you and Oliver. She doesn't like me and hates Thea." Robert looked at Asia as she walked over to Thea who was playing with dolls. Asia sat next to her but Thea grabbed her things and moved away from her leaving Asia sitting on the floor by herself.

"It looks like she tries to play with Thea. I don't know why she doesn't like you but I'm sure it's just a phase." Moira nodded and glared at Asia as she sat down with Robert.

"Daddy! Look I got a new doll!" Thea ran to Robert thrusting a Barbie doll into his face. "Isn't she pretty?" Robert smiled at his youngest kid and lifted her into his lap. She looked just like Moira at five years old except for the brown hair.

"She's very pretty Thea." Thea smiled brightly. "Thea you like Asia don't you?" Thea continued playing with her doll.

"She's weird. Fire and ice come out her hands." Robert sighed as he looked at Asia who walked to the fireplace holding her hands in front of it.

"It doesn't matter, we're all family. You never turn your back on family." Thea frowned but nodded and climbed out his lap to go sit with the rest of her dolls.

 **Seven Years Later**

"Ma Pa hurry up she'll be here any minute!" Martha shook her head at her son's anxious behavior.

"Clark sweetie calm down please. I understand you look forward to this day every year but you've got to calm down." Clark nodded as he petted Hank.

 _I'm standing at the road._ No one else could hear her but he did. "She's here!" Clark jumped up and ran through the field stopping at the road seeing a black limo and her standing in front of it. "Asia!"

Smiled as he hugged her and spun her around. "Easy Kent!" He settled her down on her feet and watched as the limo drove away and they started their walk to the house. "How's it hangin?"

"Good, did you find out where you got your powers from yet?" She nodded as they sat on the steps.

"When my mom was pregnant with me she worked in an nuclear power plant. When I was born the hospital moved me to an ice like room to cool me down. Then a particle accelerator exploded close by." Clark nodded.

"Come on the foods ready." John came out and ushered the kids in. Clark smiled as Hank jumped on her as they made their way to the tabled where Martha had sat out a ham, macaroni, and baked beans.

Asia sat across from Clark while Martha and John sat at the ends. "So Asia how are your grades coming along?" Asia took her plate from Martha and added food.

"Good all A's. How's the crops coming?" John smiled as he ate his food.

"Great Hank's been doing a great job scaring the crows away." Asia smiled as she patted Hank's head.

"That's my boy." Clark scoffed and Asia smiled. "Don't be jealous." Martha smiled.

They had all moved to the porch after dinner. Asia sat on the swing with Hank while Clark and John sat on the steps.

"One more thing." Asia looked at Martha as she came out with a cake in her hand. "Happy Birthday Asia." Asia looked at them as the candles flickered.

"How'd you find out?" Johnathan smiled.

"I asked your dad?" She nodded understanding. "You've been coming here for seven years so we decided we should know when your birthday is."

"Go ahead and make a wish." She smiled and closed her eyes. She swiped her hand under the cake and the candles extinguished.

"I doubt that counts as blowing out your candles." Asia started to start a snarky comment but the sky lit up. Fireworks lit the sky up and caused them all to just stand there in awe.

"So your leaving with Oliver and I have to stay here?" Robert looked at his daughter who was doing a handstand on the arm rest of the couch. He shook his head as he continued packing.

"Asia I really wish you would stop flipping on everything in sight. You could break your neck." Asia came down and sat beside her father's suite case. "And yes. You still have school." She groaned.

"I'm sick, I think I have a fever. Here check my temperature!" Asia took her father's hand and laid it against her forehead raising her body temperature.

"Well if your sick the salty sea water won't do you any good." He laughed at her frustrated expression.

"You're a sick man, _Mr. Queen_." She walked to the door dragging her feet. "I don't want to be here alone with _her._ " Robert sighed.

"It'll get better I promise. Remember kiddo we're a team." She pressed her forehead into the door jam and muttered something. "What?"

"Through it all." He smiled at her as she disappeared down the hall. Asia walked into her brother's room sitting in the computer chair and spun around. "Don't go."

"Why not it's a perfect get away from all my responsibilities." Asia scoffed and looked at him as he zipped up the suite case.

"What responsibilities. You're a playboy, who's girlfriend is keeping your head straight as far as some of us can tell." She winked at him and he smiled.

"Ok fair enough. Look I won't go if you call me Ollie." Asia grimaced at the name.

She stood up and went to his door looking at Oliver who had his hands crossed over his chest. "Don't want to forget to tell Moira you're going." He smiled at her retreating figure.

"What do you mean they're dead?" Moira stood in the middle of the room with Asia at the bay window looking out it the window frosting over, the fire keep sparking and Thea sat on the couch balling her eyes out.

"The ship was wrecked the bodies that were left are horrible and we didn't find Robert or Oliver but it's safe to assume that they're gone." Asia couldn't take anymore and went up to her room tearing the false board up she grabbed the tote bag and jumped on the roof.

She had done it a million times but this time he wouldn't be coming to get her. She took a deep breath and jumped down. A shot of pang ran up her legs as she landed in her feet but she quickly ignored it grabbing her bike she started to pedal down the familiar road not looking back.

Asia stopped at the all too familiar driveway and dropped her bag seeing the familiar figure.

He could hear her soft cries a mile away and could see her blood shot eyes from a good distance. She started running towards him and he meet her halfway as she threw herself at him linking her arms around his neck. "They're gone Clark." He stroked her head as she cried.

"I heard, I'm so sorry." After seven years he was still the only one that understood her and vise versa.

Martha and Johnathan Kent stood on their porch watching the encounter between their son and his friend. "You got the room all set up?" Johnathan nodded quietly.

"Poor kid she's lost everything." Martha shook her head and pointed at Clark

"She's still got us." Martha stood at the bottom stairs as they came up the dirt road. "I'm so sorry Asia. But you can stay here as long as you need to." Martha opened her arms for Asia to hug her and she did.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Kent. I really appreciate it."

Asia sat on the bed of her new room looking at the walls. They were red. "You haven't unpacked anything." Asia looked from the wall to Clark who sat at the end of the bed with her.

"I'm just not feeling it, right now." She held up her hand and a fire ball formed in it. "I've been controlling it." He smiled at her and closed her hand.

"Let's do something." She looked up at him. "Come on." He pulled her up and they walked to the field. "Freeze that section of grass." She looked at Clark who pointed to the grass.

"What?" He nodded.

"Freeze it." She sighed but held her hand over the grass and took a deep breath. She pulled her hand back and smiled at the patch. It was frosted over a red tulip keeping it preserved. "Want to swing?"

She shook her head but he pulled her to the swing set and sat her down. "I don't like you pushing me you always o it to hard and I feel like I'm going to go fly out the solar system." Clark laughed but pushed her making her laugh softly.

She smiled as she heard her best friend talking about how they were going to camp out in the barn that night. She thought to herself 'home sweet home'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Clark it's time for school." Martha stood beside the table that the girl who had grown to be her daughter sat waiting on her son.

"Do I have to go?" Martha sighed as Clark made his way down the stairs.

"You already know the answer to that." She ruffled his dark hair and looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Come on Clark it's the class field trip today." He looked at his best friend and the grumbled something.

Her blue eyes held and icy glare that said if we miss the trip your going to pay. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had her back pack.

"Then let's go." The frown on her face turned into a smile and she stood. They both walked to the front door and Martha gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.

She watched as they walked through the field to the bus stop. She could hear their laughter and it made her heart swell how to completely kids turned out to be best friends. Even living with each other.

"Ok Mary, Clark, Tim, go!" The teacher stood at the bus door letting students on as she checked their paperwork. Asia had already stepped up ready to go. "Asia go, wait your paper work is incomplete." The teacher looked up from the clipboard. Thick round rimmed glasses around her green eyes and bush eyebrows. She put the pencil she was using behind her ear.

"What do you mean? I've been here for two months. I've gotten everything signed." The teacher frowned at her.

"Says right here no parent guardian signature. Got to have that." Asia bit down hard down on her tongue. "Come on." They turned from the bus and went back into the school.

Martha walked into the office seeing Asia sitting in a chair tapping her foot against the ground. "Why aren't you on the field trip?" Asia sent a glare at the woman on the phone twirling the cord and sitting at her desk. Martha cleared her throat and the woman stopped talking and looked at her aggravated.

"Yes? How can I help you." The woman had an attitude and it didn't go unnoticed by Martha our Asia.

"I was called in by Principal Skinner. My name's Martha Kent." The woman nodded and typed away on her computer looking at them every now and then until she finally stood.

"This way." Martha followed the woman with A dis behind her. The were lead into an office and seated in front of a woman with gray hair cut into a Bob who was tall and bony with glasses hanging off the tip of her nose.

"Martha Kent, Mrs. Skinner I'm here for a situation with Asia's papers." Woman peered over her glasses at the young girl who was sitting in the chair beside Martha with a scowl on her face.

"Hmp." She turned to type on her computer and turned back to them. "Her transfer papers are incomplete." Martha looked at the papers she was handed.

"Now ma'am this is some kind of mistake we've already signed all the papers me and Johnathan both." Principle Skinner looked at Martha.

"Are you saying that I'm doing my job wrong?" Martha looked up quickly and shook her head.

"No ma'am of course not. I'm just saying there's got to be a mistake here. We signed her transfer papers and the parent/guardian permission. Could you just check again please?" Principle Skinner took a quick glance at her computer and began typing some more until she stopped and turned to them folding her hands together.

"It seems you and your husband, Mrs. Kent aren't the legal guardians of Asia." Martha shared a look with Asia and they both looked back at her. "Her legal guardian as of now is an Moira Queen." Asia shook at the name and she lowered her head. "Until the Moira Queen sign's the transfer papers we can't permit her to attend any field trips our anything. I'm surprised she got this far." Martha nodded and stood.

"Thank you for your time Principal Skinner. You wouldn't mind if I keep these papers would you?" She shook her head and stood shaking Martha's hand. "Come on Asia."

Asia followed Martha out the school and into the truck. "So what's going to happen now?" Asia sat in the passenger seat and starred out the window at the scenery as they drove. She noticed they weren't on the usual path back home. "Where we going?"

"To Star city." Asia turned to look at Martha but she starred straight at the road ahead of her.

They pulled up to the familiar mansion. Asia's voice caught in her throat as a person came up to the tuck. "How may I help you ma'am?"

Martha smiled softly. "Is Mrs. Queen home?" The man looked at her and looked at Asia who was to busy playing with her fingers to care.

"No ma'am. Wish for me to give her a message?" Martha shook her head and backed the truck up continuing to drive on until they stopped in front of a large building. They got out the truck and starred up at the building. "Look familiar?"

"Queen Consolidated." She breathed out. Martha put her arm around her which was quite easy since Asia was at her shoulder.

They walked into the building. It was bustling with people in suites skirts blazers ties and heels. A security guard moved in front of them. "Can I help you two." Asia looked at the tall built man who had slicked back black hair.

"We've been getting asked that a lot today. But yes you can I'm here to see Moira Queen." The man was originally looking at Martha but when Asia stated talking he looked at her.

"May I have your name." It wasn't a question but a statement. She smiled and pointed to a large portrait that hung on the left side wall of her Oliver Thea Moira and her dad. "Come right on Ms. Queen."

"Where's Moira?" The guard looked at Martha then at Asia. Asia rolled her eyes. "She's with me." The guard nodded and looked down in an open book.

"She's currently in the meeting room. The old one you and Oliver used to play in." She nodded and went to the elevator with Martha

"Well ok so that's everything. Ok everyone go home we'll finish this tomorrow." As the workers left the meeting room Moira packed her briefcase."

"Hey Moira." Moira froze and looked up seeing Asia and a woman she didn't recognize.

"Asia good to see you again you look good." Asia's face didn't move from it's stone look.

"Hi I'm Martha Kent. I'm Clark's mother." Martha stuck out her hand and Moira took it.

"My husband spoke of you and your husband very much considering Asia liked to visit you guys so much." Asia sat in one of the many chairs.

"Right. I've come to talk about Asia." Moira sat down and gestured for Martha to do the same. "She's been with me for the past two months she's known my family for seven years. I think she's better with me."

Moira hadn't looked at Asia since Martha had introduced herself. "Ok so what you want legal custody or you want to adopt her. Be my guest but she'll only bring you shame and suffering."

Martha bit her tongue and slid over the papers realising Asia from Moira's custody. "Sign here and here." Martha pointed to the different colored tabs and Moira signed and slid it back to Martha.

"Are we done here I've got a daughter to get back to." Asia looked up at Moira as she smirked down at her.

"Yes and I promise on my soul cause any pain to _my daughter_ and you'll be sorry because the beast you woke up has no mercy." Martha stood up with Asia and made their way to the door.

"She's not wrong you know. I will bring shame to you." Asia looked down at her hands as they walked into the parking lot.

Martha stopped her and knew in front of her cupping her face with both of her hands. "Asia this gift you have is a blessing not an curse. You'll learn to control it just like Clark did, and we'll all be there for you." Asia nodded and Martha pulled her to her and wrapped her arms around her.

XXXXXXX

"Ok Asia dim the candle." Asia sat cross legged on the floor in font of Mr. Kent who stood and a red candle in between them.

Johnathan watched silently as she looked at him then the candle and the took a deep breath.

Her eyes scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together. "Relax." She let her face relax and thought about the candle. "Ok breath." She breathed out slowly and inhaled.

Johnathan smiled as every time she breathed out the candle dimmed and every time she inhaled the candle's flame grew.

"Ok now put it out." Asia took a deep breath and unclenched her hand and put it in front of the Candle. She started to open her eyes but she decided not to and swiped her hand across the candle.

She heard clapping and opened her eyes. Seeing the candle with smoke coming out. She smiled and stood hugging Mr. Kent. "I did it, I really did it!" He nodded.

"You did Asia you've been getting better at controlling it when it comes to your emotions too." She smiled and he patted her on the shoulder.

"Asia come help me with dinner." Johnathan nodded and Asia disappeared in the kitchen to where Martha was.

XXXXXXX

"Asia come on." Martha had called her name at least five times and all the time it was the same. No answer. She huffed and climbed up he stairs opening the door to Asia's room she saw her in the corner sitting on a beanbag with a newspaper in her hand. She held it up and looked at Martha.

"Did you know about this?" Martha read the heading. 'Asia Queen not really a Queen at all, claims Moira Queen.' Martha took the newspaper and tore it up.

"Don't read that mess. You know you're a Queen." Asia stood and grabbed the backpack that was on her bed.

"Yeah but everyone else is believing her. I have no more family none." Martha shook her head as her brown eyes connected with Asia's blue ones.

"Asia blood doesn't make a family. Love does, and we all love you. We want you to be happy and comfortable here. Heck if living in the barn makes you comfortable then we'll move you out there."

Asia nodded. "Sometimes it all seems so fake that I'll wake up and my dad's going to be there at the door waiting for me to come out and drive me back to Starling."

Martha watched how she was talking calmly and then she collapsed crying everything broke. Martha pulled her to her as they sat on the floor rocking her back and forth.

"I'm here. Go ahead, everything is alright. You're fine." Asia sobbed louder and Martha continued to stroke her head.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't Ave much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

 _If a was a sculpture but then again, no a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not the best but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one is for you._

 _And you can tell everyone this is your song it might be that simple but then again that's how it's done. I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put it down in words._

Asia's head laid in Martha's lap as she starred at the wall. Martha's hair continued to stroke her hair back keeping it out of her face. In all of Asia's fourteen years she hand never had someone be there for her like Mrs. Kent was.

Of course her father and brother we're there but it was different. A mother is a lot different from a father.

"Ma?" Martha was shocked hearing the young girl call her but she smiled softly.

"huh?" Asia sat up and starred at her.

"Thank you." Martha looked at her confused.

"For what?" Asia smiled.

"For being there for me your entire family. Thanks for understanding." Asia watched as Martha's face softened and she wiped the tears that were coming down her face.

"That's what family does."

XXXXXXX

"I just want to do something useful with my life." Martha watched as her son and husband argued and side. She felt a hand over hers and she looked to her daughter who gave her a soft smile.

"So farming feeding people it isn't useful." Clark let out a frustrated groan.

"That's not what I said." They all sat in the truck driving.

"Or family has been farming for five generations." Clark turned sideways in the passenger seat to look at him.

"Not mine yours. I don't even know why I'm listening to you your not my dad your just some guy tat found me in a field!"

"Clark!" Martha looked at him but he didn't say anything and just faced forward.

"You know that's not true." He tried his best to ignore Asia's voice.

"It's alright y'all. He's right we're not his parents we've just been doing what's best for you. But maybe are best isn't enough anymore." Clark looked at Johnathan and felt bad for what he said.

"Look dad-."

Johnathan held his hand up. "Hold up." He stopped the car and got out looking up at the sky. Dark and grey with lightning flickering. They all got out and looked up. He turned to Clark. "Head for the overpass." Clark didn't move and Johnathan pushed him towards Martha and Asia. "Head for the overpass all of you!"

Clark pushed his mom and best friend along until they got to the overpass. "Hanks still in the car!" Clark looked at his mom as Asia put an arm around her.

Johnathan came over just as Clark was getting ready to go. "I'll get him." Johnathan handed him the little girl in his arms and shook his head.

"Get them to safety. I've got Hank." Before he could protect he was gone and Clark ran back to the over pass handing the girl over to her mother. They watched as Johnathan climbed in the car and watched as Hank ran out but Johnathan limped out the door.

"Go get him Clark!" His best friend's voice woke him up and he started to run, but he held his hand up shaking his head.

"Dad!" Asia and Martha stood there hands over mouths and crying silently.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see why our senior class trip is to visit a company in Gotham." Clark looked at his best friend as she continued to rant on about the horrible trip for their senior year as they rode the bus to Wayne Enterprise.

"They thought it would be educational and motivational." Clark replied as he turned and looked out his window. "We're here. Try not to get in trouble or be smart elic." Asia turned to look at Clark as they got off the bus with a smirk on her face.

"No promises." Clark shook his head and stood along with the rest of the students as three men in security outfits came out the building.

"Welcome to Gotham City if you'll follow us we can get this tour started." The class followed the head of Security up a flight of stairs and after it seemed they walked up twenty flight they came out to a floor and were lead into a giant off with long Windows.

"Wonder if Ma would mind if I did this to the kitchen?" Clark looked down at Asia and smiled.

"So Marvin probably already did the whole welcome to Wayne Enterprise and thank you for joining us blah, blah, blah." Everyone laughed as a tall built young man came into view who was a about 18 or 19. "I'm Bruce Wayne to owner of Wayne Enterprise if the last name didn't give it away." The all the girls giggled except for Asia who just scoffed.

"Who does he think he is?" Clark listed to Mr. Wayne talk and shushed Asia.

"If you look out the far window you can see the assembly line where all our items are made. Then we have the um the -.

"Please." Asia said mainly to herself but everyone heard her and turned to look at her.

"Is there a problem ms?" Asia looked at Clark who shook his head for her to bite her tongue and then she looked at Mr. Wayne.

"Yes there is a problem Mr. Wayne I could tell you probably more about _your_ company than you know." Mr. Wayne smirked at her and moved so he could stand a couple people away from her and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Well go ahead and try." Clark sighed but she smiled.

"Asia be respectful." Her teacher hissed at her but stopped when Mr. Wayne held his hand up.

"She's fine let her talk." The teacher sighed and removed his glasses.

"Well for starters by the look of your building it's four parts you've got the warehouse where your products are made. You've got your tech which are in charge of spreading your new products like advertising. Then you've got your business part which they're in charge of making deals and signing contracts to aid your other projects which they're in charge of too. Finally we've got you the face and name of the company the _Boss_ the person who has everything go through him and is only but what twenty-one let me guess you inherited the company on your eighteenth birthday? Did I miss anything Mr. Wayne?" Bruce looked her over jeans plain red T shirt and some Chuck's she was short probably five four.

"No you got everything ms-." He waited for her to answer but she didn't say anything.

"Asia Kent-Queen." The teacher piped up in the back.

"As in Queen Consolidated?" He pushed himself off the desk and walked through the group of kids to stand in front of her.

She looked up at him and locked eyes. "Why do you need to know?" He smirked at her while a frown graced her features.

"Just curious, on how you know so much about business."

"Curiosity killed the cat Mr. Wayne." He nodded and moved his mouth to her ear.

"But satisfaction brought it back. And I do plan on being satisfied Ms. Queen." He moved away from her and continued on with the tour.

XXXXXXX

Four years later

"Come on Asia give me all you've got. And don't stop!" Asia looked at Ra's as he stood behind the guy in front of her a smile on his face.

Sweat plastered her forehead and she bounced on her toes. She ran to him both of her sais on her hips . He smiled as she drew closer and aimed a punch to her side making her move to the right and lightly favor her left.

The ships vanished as she kicked him in his side and then landed two punches in his stomach. He swung his arm into an upper cut and tried to get her but she saw it coming and flipped back.

She fell on her back and he saw it as an opportunity to finish her. He stepped on her chest making her gasp. "You lose _little girl_." He was a lot older than her she was at 21 and him at roughly forty going head to head. Of course her five year test would be against someone who had been with them for at least twenty years.

She frowned at him and growled. She took his leg in one swift move and had him down in her place. She could tell he was surprised and a little frightened. She took one of her Sais of her hip and dug it below his heart.

She heard his screams. She immediately stood up kicking the other man in his stomach. From the corner of her eyes she saw another one coming.

She quickly took the man's sword that was attached to his hip and thrashed it at the man behind her. He ducked and took a dagger from his side and jammed it into her side making her immediately kick up catching in the stomach. She brought the sword back jammed it straight through his stomach.

In an instant she was standing up and the next she was thrown against the stone column. She fell to her knees labored breaths and pain every where looking at the man who she had totally forgot about earlier who had been saving his strength to this moment.

He was in his thirties slim but muscular brown cut hair and a good 6'5. She watched as he ran to her the sword above his head ready to strike down. She lowered her head just as he was a few feet in front of her.

She felt the reflection of the moon on her skin as it reflected of the blade and she jumped up kicking the man back until he was against a tree. He dropped and kicked her legs out from under her tacking the moment she fell, to stab the sword into her wrist nailing her to the ground.

She screamed out in pain. He turned from her and reached into the bag by the tree grabbing another sword and turned back completely surprised. She was gone and the only thing left was a puddle of blood.

She looked below seeing him not moving and she smiled. Jumping down and securing her legs around his waist he struggled to try and shake her off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted it to the right swiftly until she heard a crack and he feel to his knees making her jump back landing on her feet.

"I win." The smile on her face could be seen by her mentor and he happily wore one that matched. She looked up into the sky then at Ra's.

"You did good. But you completely forgot about the second opponent. You have to focus on your surroundings." Asia nodded and sighed. "Your last test doesn't depend on your fighting skills all you have to do is survive

Asia walked into the dark house tip toeing up the stairs into her room. She turned the light on and gasped when she saw Clark sitting on her bed looking at her.

"It's late." She nodded and moved to her dresser taking an oversized t shirt out and some shorts.

"You don't have to wait up on me you know that." He nodded and stood.

"But I'm going to because we're worried." Asia sighed.

"I was just working out with an old friend." Clark nodded.

"If you've happen to forget I do have super hearing and I know when your lying no matter how good you think you are at it." Asia frowned and pulled him off her bed pushing him to the door.

"Ok I'm fine Clark. So you can go back to your room I need some sleep. I've got a job interview in the morning." Clark started to protest but she slammed the door in his face.

She sighed and changed out her clothes and into the t shirt and shorts. She laid in the bed starring up at the celling and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

"She was out to like till two this morning mom. You've got to do something about it." Martha shook her head at her son and put a plate of food in front of him.

"Talking about me Clark?" Martha smiled as Asia made her way down to the table.

She had her hair straightened back, black jeans white tank a light pink blazer with matching heels.

"I'm just saying that you staying out to all hours if the night isn't smart." Asia scoffed as she grabbed a mug of coffee and began sipping it.

"Clark I understand you care very much for your sister but she is capable of taking care of herself." Martha laid a plate in front of Asia and sat down next to her.

"Thanks mama." She looked at the clock on the wall and ate half of her food quickly. "Come on Clark we've got to hit the road." Clark nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek heading out the door.

"Good luck no matter what I'm proud of you." Asia nodded and Martha hugged her placing a kiss on her cheek.

XXXXXXX

Asia pulled the crinkled paper out her purse and looked up at the mansion. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell waiting patiently. The door opened revealing a older man in a tuxedo.

"How may I help you miss?" He spoke with a British accent.

"Yes I'm supposed to be meeting with a.." She looked down at the paper and back up. "Alfred Pennyworth." He nodded and moved so se could come in.

"That's me come on in. I'll take your bag." She smiled and handed him her purse which he hanged on a rack in the hall. "Ms. Kent the job your applying for is a mix of a chef secretary and maid." She followed him through the house and they ended up in the kitchen.

"Wow it's beautiful. I wish my kitchen looked like this." Alfred smiled.

"Yes so you'll be going through a couple of test. First one cook a fast lunch that will fill a working man's stomach go ahead and start but you only have an hour." Asia nodded and went to the fridge grabbing a pack of ground beef some seasoning and turned two eyes on.

Grabbing a bottle of oil a skillet and a pot. She started to season the meat and put it on the skillet. She took two potatoes and skinned them cutting them into shoe string fry shape coating them in flour and put it in the oil.

She hadn't looked up but he continued to watch her. How she flipped the burger cooking the other side and checked on the fries.

He smiled when she had finished it all with five minutes to spare. She laid the plate in front of him with a soda she found in the fridge.

"Good job. If you go to the hallway and up the stairs first door on the left it's a unfinished room. Your job is to finish and clean it." She nodded as she wiped her hands on the apron and took it off all while Alfred started to eat the meal.

Asia opened the door and was surprised to see the room wasn't in the condition she thought it was. They're was little furniture and it was covered with white sheets.

They're was plastic sheeting on the floor they we're probably going to paint this room she thought when she spotted the two cans of paint and paint brushes.

"Well I didn't come dressed for painting." She mumbled to no one in particular.

"Here's an shirt you may wear while working. I'll take your shoes too if you would like." Alfred handed her a too big shirt and she slipped her heels off handing them to him and thanked him.

Asia opened the can of tan paint and got a roller. She covered the four walls and swept the floor.

 _Seven a.m it's the usual morning line up sweep the den then by then it's like seven fifteen_

 _So I read a book or maybe two or three add a bit of painting to my gallery I play guitar_

She moved all the furniture around and took the plastic off of them. She smiled as she looked at the room and wiped the sweat off her forehead and fell back in her chair.

"All done miss?" She stood up quickly and turned to Alfred.

"I was just sitting down for a bit." He shook his head.

"It's fine you did a great job. Come in the kitchen."

Asia followed him to the kitchen and sat across from him at the table with papers laid out in front of him.

"Asia Queen-Kent father was Robert Queen and mother was Daniel Waker. You've got a good work ethic I called around nothing but good things about you." She keep her face straight as she watched him flip through the papers.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr. Pennyworth I would just liked to be Asia Kent." He looked at her and nodded.

"Miss the only thing about this job is that you live here. The room you just cleaned up is yours if you'll take the job you've got access to most of everything. We'll go over it all when and if you decided you want the job. So Miss Kent would you like the job?" Asia looked at Alfred and nodded a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" He smiled and slid her a key.

"You start on Monday so we'll give you two days to settle in. Anything in the house is available to you. Including me. Welcome to Wayne Manor." The smile on her face dropped.

"Alfred you in here?" She heard a familiar smooth voice.

"In the kitchen." Alfred answered back. She turned and looked at the man in front of her.

"This is your house? This is his house?" Alfred nodded and he smirked at her.

"And satisfaction brought it back." She frowned at him and turned to Alfred slipping her shoes on.

"I'll be here on Saturday night. Goodbye Mr. Pennyworth and Mr. Wayne." Bruce smiled as he heard the door slam.

"Well bloody hell Bruce you've made the girl uncomfortable already and she just got the job." He shrugged and made his way upstairs.

XXXXXXX

"What you do carry your whole house here?" Asia rolled her eyes at Bruce as sat down another one of her boxes. She took some clothes out of her suitcase and put them in the drawers.

"No I didn't carry my whole house _Master Bruce_." Bruce keep a straight face as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Just Bruce is fine. Alfred's the only one who calls me that and I've begged him not to." Asia turned around swiftly with a smile on her face.

"You begging I'd pay to see that." He watched as she continued to unpack.

"I'll be out on a date so Alfred will give you the run down of the mansion." Asia nodded mindlessly.

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep this up Master Bruce?" Alfred looked around the bat mobile sitting in the middle of the cave and his eyes rested on the boy he basically raised dressed in a black leather suite with a cape and mask.

"Until I can't. Alfred I know what I'm doing." He walked to the car the top slid back and he jumped in.

"When can I expect you back?" Bruce looked at him.

"Don't wait up." With that he sped out the cave. Alfred shook his head and climbed into the elevator.

XXXXXXX

 _Beep! Beep!_ Asia rolled over and hit the button to her alarm clock turning it off. She starred up at the celling expecting paintings of flames but was meet with a white celling.

She pulled the covers down and grabbed some clothes so she could jump in the shower and get her day started.

"Good Morning Alfred!" Alfred smiled at the girl as she came down the steps.

"It is in deed. First day of work. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She nodded and he handed her a cup with sugar in it.

"Alfred how long have you worked here?" Alfred sighed as he looked up in the sky in thought.

"Since before Master Bruce was born. I've been here for quite some time now." Asia nodded as she sat on top of the counter her and Alfred laughing at each other's conversations.

"Alfred?" Bruce walked through the house as he fixed his tie stopping in the kitchen.

"Morning there's a cup of coffee on the table with some eggs two pieces of bacon and a slice of toast buttered." Asia walked passed him and dropped a briefcase on the seat next to the one he was supposed to sit in.

"She's a fast learner." Alfred nodded.

"She is and familiar with everything." Alfred stopped talking when Basis came in and placed a laundry basket on a chair. "Asia would you take Master Bruce this jelly?" Asia nodded and waited for Alfred to pass her the jelly that sat on the counter.

He moved to pick it up but he hit it making it fall off the counter. Asia quickly caught it before it dropped to the floor and she put it on the table next to Bruce who's eyes and Alfred's were on her.

"You've got good reflexes." She nodded.

"They run in the family." Bruce shared a look with Alfred. "I'm going to get started on this laundry." They both nodded still shocked.

XXXXXXX

"We found her Oliver." Oliver looked at the computer screen at a picture Felicity pulled up.

"She's not exactly hiding. But she doesn't make it easy to find her." Diggle explained.

"She's worked under Ra's." Oliver sighed and lowered his head.

"I'll be back." Felicity and Diggle watched in silence as Oliver walked out of the cave.

XXXXXXX

"You said tonight that we would go to the new restaurant that just opened up, Bruce." Bruce nodded as he continued to work on the documents on the desk. While his maid/secretary of three months sat in a chair in front of his desk while reading a cooking magazine. "The food is supposed to be amazing."

"I know Asia and I will take you, as soon as I leave the company." She sighed but said nothing. "Shouldn't you be cleaning or something. That's what I pay you for."

"Please if that's what you pay me for I should've been fired my first week." Bruce looked up at her and shook his head while she looked over the top of her magazine and smiled.

"Master Bruce Miss Asia there is someone here to see you." Bruce looked at Asia who shrugged her shoulders and Alfred moved out the way for a man to come in.

"Asia?" She dropped the magazine on the floor and starred at the man.

Bruce stood and walked over to them and stood behind Asia making the man look up at him. "Want to introduce us, Asia?"

She blinked and looked at Alfred who winked at her. " No!" She stood and dragged Oliver out the office and into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver looked at her. "Your not happy that I'm alive?" Asia sighed as got all the plates and put them in the sink.

"Of course I'm happy Oliver. Your my brother, and I've missed you." Asia turned to him.

"I've been back for two years I've looked for you. Why didn't you try to find me?" She sighed.

"Because Oliver I left Starling for a reason. I'm happy with the Kent's. I'm happy here at my job." Oliver nodded.

"If your scared I'll protect you, you know that." Asia nodded.

"You've always thought that you could. But it didn't stop Moira. So when they told us you and dad were dead I left because I knew she would get rid of me anyway she knew how." Oliver shook his head.

"No one would've let that happen. Everyone loved you. Dad left instructions if anything were to happen to him."

"I know I choose to take the papers. I've still got them. I didn't want anything to do with Moira. Oliver and I still don't."

"Did he do this to you?" Asia looked down at the long white scar that ran up her forarm and shook her head.

"Your mother did this. I need you to leave now, Oliver. I'm glad to know that you're alive but I'm living my own life now. I'm happy here." Oliver looked at her and smiled softly.

"You just up and left Starling and moved to Gotham it seems like a downgrade." She laughed sarcastically.

"I stayed with Kent's then I got as the maid so I moved in with Bruce. And by the way Gotham is a total upgrade from the old house we lived in." She started to walk up the stairs but was pulled back and into a hug by strong arms.

"I missed you. On that island the one thing I thought about all day and all night and even dreamt about was if you were ok. Dad told me everything before he died. Asia you will always be my sister no matter what." Asia didn't say anything but she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks, Bubba." Oliver pulled back and looked at Asia in her eyes.

"That was your brother. The one presumed dead for five years?" Asia nodded as she picked up some newspapers that were spread out on the coffee table.

He took them out her hands. She looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Let's got to Burgerbop. Let off some steam. I'll take you to that restaurant next week." She smiled softly.

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine." He shook his head as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"I know but I really won't a burger and fry instead of a steak." Asia huffed and walked to the black mustang.

"Back to begin a butthole apparently." Bruce let a low laugh out and climbed in


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Asia there's mail for you I took the liberty of sitting them on top of your dresser." Asia's heart quickened a little at the mention of mail with her name on it.

"Thanks Alfred. Is there anything else you need?" Alfred shook his head as he sat on the couch with the newspaper.

"Master Bruce won't be home till late. Work at Wayne Enterprise and then he has an outing. You have the rest of the night off." Asia nodded and put the blanket she had been folding down and went to her room.

 _Dear, Qatal Alfarsan_

 _Ra's A Ghul has requested you skills to bring back one of his assassins that has refused to come back. You know what you have to do. When you are finished there will be a helicopter waiting for you at Gotham Harbor. HE'S WANTED ALIVE._

Asia let a smirk come to her face as she finished the letter and burned it in her hand not leaving in trace of it.

She slipped into some blue jeans and a t-shirt that covered the black cat suite she had on underneath.

"Alfred I'll see you later tonight." Alfred didn't have a chance to say anything she was already out the door and he just stood their shocked.

"Well ok then." He continued to dust the mantle when Bruce walked in. "Evening Master Bruce I trust your day was all but uneventful."

"You'd be right. Where's Asia on her way to she barley said anything to me when she walked pass me."

"She mentioned something about a lovely gentleman she had just meet, earlier this week. I guess they've decided to enjoy each other's company.

Alfred noticed how Bruce's eyebrows knitted together but as quick as it appeared it disappeared just as quick.

XXXXXXX

Asia squatted on top of the roof her eyes following her target into an alleyway. The black mask that covered her upper face but only showed her dark violet eyes, the very thing She was known for her eyes, how if her eyes had a certain glint in it then she was planning on or ordered to kill you. She swung down some fire escapes landing right in front of the man startling him.

"Mr. Killing?" He didn't move as his name dripped off her tongue like poison. "You took something that wasn't yours and he wants it back." She smiled as she finished in a taunting manor.

"So he sent you? A kid to take me to him." He scoffed and spit at her feet as she shook her head.

"You're going to regret that." He smiled and turned around.

"Tell him we can talk when he comes to get me." She sighed and kicked her foot into his back. He turned around and looked at her. "What the hell kid?"

"My job is to bring you in alive. Alive is a very broad category." He looked up and down at her.

"Have it your way kid." He kicked her in her side and she dropped and kicked his feet out from under him and kicked him in his chest.

He hopped up fast and grabbed her arm twisted it behind her back and pushed her up against the wall.

"Kid you've got guts." She used her free hand and took one sai of her hip and stabbed it into the man's side making him let a out a series of curse words.

She ran up the wall and flip landed behind him. Turning him around and took the other sai and pierced him in his stomach making him scream.

"It's Qatal Alfarsan to you." He looked at her and his face pale. He tried to talk but she ripped the sai out that was in his stomach and swiped it across his leg making him fall.

"Qatal Alfarsan the car is here." Four men in mask and ninja suites stood in front of her waiting for her signal so they could start putting him in the car. She nodded as she watched them load him into the trunk of their car.

As soon as she turned around she barley missed a blade that cut In front of her and landed stuck in the trunk car.

She looked at the blade that was black and in the shape of a bat. In a swift move her opponent landed in front of her dressed in all black and a flowing cape.

" _Batman._ " He didn't move as he looked over the situation. "Would you believe me if I said it wasn't what it looks like?"

"No." He bluntly said and she smirked.

"Good because I wasn't about to say it." She turned around and aimed a kick at his side but he caught it and turned it causing her to scream and take the sai to his shoulder tearing through the leather and his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She smiled as he let her leg go and grabbed a blade throwing it at her which glazed across her cheek.

"The cavalry assassin." She punched him in the face and the side but he kicked her feet from under her making her fall back.

"You're the first one to know what it meant." He stabbed the sai that was propelled in his shoulder into her wrist.

"Not me people speak or know Arabic."

"I c-can do this all day." She kicked up hitting his jaw, taking the sai out her wrist she put it back on her belt and landed on her feet. "I'd live to continue this but I've got business to attend."

She got on the motor cycle and before he could get up she was gone. He felt the blood oozing out of the wound in his shoulder and the scene around him started to spin.

He mashed the middle button on his utility belt and moved to rest against the wall. He tried to keep his eyes open but darkness soon just surrounded.

"Bruce wake up!" Bruce's eyes jolted open and he looked around him. The first thing he noticed was the big monitor and the gadgets that surrounded the bat cave.

"Alfred?" He sat up but was pushed back down gently by Alfred.

"You've lost quite a lot of blood. You need to rest." Bruce pushed Alfred's hands away and walked to the monitor and started to type away. "Have you gone hard of hearing did you hear what I said?" Alfred put the towel that was on his shoulder down and stood behind Bruce.

"It's a flesh wound Alfred I'm fine. I've got to find out who she was." Alfred sighed and decided to let it go. Knowing nothing he could say was going to stop him. "Qatal Alfarsan. That was what they called her."

"The Cavalry Assassin." Bruce nodded while Alfred cleaned up all the instruments he used to fix Bruce up. "Did she kill?" Bruce shook his head.

"She said she was ordered to take him in alive." Bruce thought and thought. What organization had assassins left and right and gave Arabic titles?

XXXXXXX

"Qatal Alfarsan, Ra's al Ghul has thanked you for you services and has asked that you stay till he's finished." Qatal Alfarsan just nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." A smile made way on her face. Her eyes drifted to detonator he held in his hand that he always carried.

"Look at yourself, Detonator." His black hair was slightly tussled from his hat and his brown eyes traveled up her body. "My eyes are up here."

Detonator smirked as he put one hand on the wall. His face was inches from hers and she could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

"I saw what you did to Mr. Killings. Barley left him alive. Must've killed you on the inside." She keep the smirk on her face.

"My orders were to bring him in alive. I did what I was told. What are you doing here?"

"Ra's called needed us. Something tells me you need something too." He smile matched the one of the Cheshire cat's and he pushed his lips against her making him drop the trigger he held in his hand and push her up against the wall.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides making her moan softly and run her fingers through his hair slightly tugging it. He pulled away and started planting kisses on her neck.

"We're out in the open anyone can see us." He pulled away but keep his knee in-between her legs.

"Well let them." She rolled her eyes and hooked her arms around his neck.

"I'm not doing this right here. You can either find somewhere for this to happen or it can not happen. Your choice." He groaned and let her down gently.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand and the broken detonator he carried around. He pulled her through the halls until he found a room with an Assassin and a man on the floor bleeding. "Get out!" The assassin looked at him and gestured to the man bleeding. "I don't care get out, now!"

The man quickly drug the man that was bleeding on the floor out and closed the door. Leaving Detonator and Qatal Alfarsan in a small grey room that had a metal bed attached to the wall and had a faint smell of blood.

"Happy?" She shrugged and he pushed her up against the wall and smashed his lips into hers.

He moved his hands to the front of her suit and fumbled to find the zipper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms around his neck while he carried them to the bed and laid her on it.

"I've been waiting on this since I've gotten back." He straddled her and kissed her.

XXXXXXX

"He's probably done now I've got to go." She zipped up her suite and turned to look at him with the tan cover covering his lower body leaving his chiseled abs.

"Yeah ok. When will I see you again, Jade?" She trailed her finger from the top of his chest to the line of his defined v and kissed him.

"You have my number Danny you just choose not to use it." He smiled at her and grabbed her arm as she got up. "I have to go it's Ra's." He licked his lips and she smiled.

"I did miss you Jade. I always miss you." She nodded and left hearing him whistle.

"Qatal Alfarsan, Ra's al Ghul is ready for you." She nodded and opened the door seeing Ra's al Ghul standing in front of Mr. Killing who was curled into a ball, with other assassins behind him.

"Ah my prize possession!" Qatal Alfarsan smiled. Ra's al Ghul had a crooked smile on his face his black hair and white edges were in every direction and he had blood on his arms.

"Ra's al Ghul." She bowed lowly until he grabbed her chin and brought her head up so he could kiss her cheeks and forehead.

"You Qatal are the best and shall never let anyone tell you less. You've always done exactly what was asked of you in your own way." She nodded and he pointed his sword as Killing.

"Thank you." He nodded and held his hand up. Killing stood up and bowed to him.

"This man has betrayed my trust and shall suffer dearly from it. I give Qatal Alfarsan the joy of granting your pain." He handed her his sword and stepped back.

She smiled and twirled to sword around until she took and pushed it down into his back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She ripped it out of his back and her arched it screaming. She kicked her foot into his stomach and took the sword and slid it across his throat. The crimson liquid spilled from his throat and she gave the sword to Ra's.

"Calvary Assassin you will become the best assassin in the whole league one day." Qatal Alfarsan looked up at him and smirked.

"One day? I could've sworn I was the best now. So who's over me?" Ra's looked behind him and smiled.

"Me of course, you are a close second." She put her hand on her hip.

"I know I can fight circles around you. I mean you old, Ra's you might as well hand over your title already." Ra's let out a low laugh.

"This is why I love you and you are my favorite. You are dismissed till further notice, Jade. Goodbye." Qatal Alfarsan bowed and exited the room leaving the other assassins wondering how easily she could joke with Ra's and not be slaughtered on the spot.


End file.
